One Day with Syd
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Syd finds themselfs on a day they will never truly forget. What happend to Sid on this one day and will anyone will find out?


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's One Day at a Time in in anyway. This story is requested **by Ks1999**

* * *

Elina was naked on her bed squeezing her breasts and moaned as her girlfriend Syd eat her out. Elina just let Sid work their magic as she closed her eyes. Soon enough Syd replaced one of Elina's hands on her D cup breasts with her own. Elina was moaning even more as Syd just squeezed Elina's breast. Elina placed her hand on top of Syd's.

It wasn't long until Elina squirted onto and into Sid's mouth which Sid licked up as she kept eating out her girlfriend. Once again Sid made Elina squirt. This time after Elina squirted the two started making out. While making out Elina slid her hand and started to rub Syd's pussy. Soon Syd found themselfs on their back with Elina kissing her way down.

Elina wasted no time in sucking on Syd C cup breasts. First the right then the left both leaving behind three hickies on each breast. After Elina finished sucking away on Syd's left breast she kissed her way down and was now eating out Syd. Syd moaned and placed their hand on the back of Elina's head and pushing it more into Syd's pussy. Syd did not last long and she soon squirted.

Elina licked her lips and continued to eat out her girlfriend. While doing so Alex and his frend and sex buddy Finn had just came into the appartment. Alex could not wait to ride Finn's twelve inch monster of a dick. Alex never thought he would get fucked but after that day with the three way invoicing Finn, Elina and himself things definitely changed.

The two younger boys soon heard moaning and knew it could not be Elina but Alex knew whos moan that was as he heard it before. He dragged Finn to his sister's room and he was right. The two boys smiled seeing the girl on girl action. They both were hard and wasted no time taking off their clothes. They soon entered the room with Alex's nine inch dick leading the way.

Syd's eyes were closed and did not see the naked boys enter and Elaina was too busy eating out Syd to hear the apartment door. She did soon realized they were not alone as she felt a dick slide up and down in between her ass cheeks. Elina had a feeling it was Alex wanting another three way with two lesbions.

In which she was half right turning her head and seeing Alex right behind her but she also saw Finn and that huge dick of his. The last time he had seen it besides up Alex's ass three days ago was in her own ass last night when she was out at the "library". She was just addicted to it ever since that three way. That changed all three of them.

Elina just gave a nod and went back eating out Syd. While doing so Alex took the hint and slid his nine inch dick into his sister's already wet pussy. As for Finn he made his way to Syd on hoping they would suck him. In which they did with her eyes closed. Syd thinking it was Alex wanting a three way again sucked away. Secretly seeing Alex fuck his sister was a turn on even more so when they joind.

Syd masturbated to videos of Alex and her girlfriend from a hidden camera that Sys set up. Now here they is once again involved in their second threeway invilng the brother and sister duo. Still with her eyes closed she wrapped her hand around "Alex" dick and started to jack the rest of his dick. Syd did not remember Alex being this big and when they opened their eyes they saw Finn.

Syd eyes widen seeing the huge dick on such a young boy. They then seen Alex was fucking his sister. Syd wasn't sure if Alex was fucking Elina's pussy or ass as she contued to suck away on Finn's dick. After awhile Finn stopped Syd from sucking his dick to go onto the bed and aimed his dick at Alex in which his Cubin friend took it into his mouth.

Syd for one did not see this coming but this was another turn on while their pussy was being eaten out. Alex sucked away on Finn's larger dick as he continued to fuck away into Elina's pussy. Shortly after Syd squirted onto Elina once again. Both boys where on their edge after Syd squirted onto Elina. Finn slid his dick out of Alex's mouth and got off the bed.

Alex soon pulled out and aimed his dick in Finn's mouth. Finn now was sucking away as the girls watch on rubbing their pussies. Alex moaned away as Finn sucked away. Finn just played with Alex's hair. It wasn't long when Finn was on edge. However it was the girls squired while watching the action. Alex stopped sucking Finn and he was soon slid the twelve inch dick into his ass and started to ride.

Alex moaned as Finn's dick was sliding in and out of his ass. Alex could not get enough of Finn's monster dick and both boys where on edge and they shot their loads. Alex took Finn's dick out of his ass. Before the boys slid their dicks into the girls asses they rimmed them first. The girls moaned away as Finn worked on Sid and Alex on his sister.

The girls grabbed and squeezed their breasts while being rimmed. Soon fingers where added before their dicks slid in. Both girls breasts were soon bouncing as the boys fucked their asses. The girls looked at each other and started to make out while being fucked in the ass. The boys fucked faster and harder into them. Soon Alex pulled out of Elina's ass and slid it into Finn's.

Finn moaned filling Alex's dick. Alex hardly fucks Finn as he enjoys fucking girls moaned and being fucked by that monster dick of Finn's. Finn for one kept pounding away at Syd's ass. While Alex was fucking Finn Elina put on a strap on and atched the mold of Finn's dick into it and started to fuck Alex's ass. After a few more thrusts Finn shot his load into Syd's ass and pulled out but still let Alex fuck away at his.

Syd seeing what was going on went off the bed and took out the eight inch green dildo from under Elina's bed and started to use it on Elina's pussy. The two siblings moaned alongside Finn. A few more thrusts into his friend caused Alex to be on edge and shot his load into his ass. However they were not done yet. The girls where now ridding the boys dicks as they slid into their pussies.

Elina was riding Finn's and Syd's was riding Alex's. The girl's breasts really started to bounce again. Both of them squirted at the same time and it wasn't until they squirt three more times when the boys where on edge and shortly after shooting their loads into their pussies. The next day they found out they are pregnant. Well it could have been worse as Alex could of been the one to put a baby inside his sister.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
